Nalu Week 2016 or Whatever
by LadyRitsu
Summary: My submission for Nalu week...or whatever. First prompt is 'Longing' broken into two parts. Day two is also published. Some prompts will go back and forth in Modern AU and Fairy Tail Universe. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Longing (Part I)

**I KNOW I'M A DAY EARLY! Originally, I wanted to set this story in the Fairy Tail universe but it ended up being too difficult and confusing for me. But I will be going back and forth from Modern AU and Fairy Tail universe. Anyways, I was listening to this song, this ancient song that I grew up listening to, I LOVE it! And I just started wondering how the artist felt when he sang it because he was very young (at the time) when it became a hit. The song is called "Por Amarte Asi" which translates to "For Loving You" by Cristian Castro. You don't have to listen to it. And if you do, but are worried about the translation don't worry, there is an English Translations on youtube. Just type it in. But again, you don't have to listen to it. I just wanted to let you know where I got the inspiration from…Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **PS. It's set in the modern universe.**

 **P.S.S. The first prompt will be broken into two parts.**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support its official release.**

* * *

 **Day 1: Longing (Part I)**

 _"_ _You'll always be the girl who fills me soul_

 _Like the restless sea, like the calm sea_

 _Always so distant like the horizon…"_

 _Present day…_

He had the crowd exactly where he wanted them wrapped around his finger. The crowd were hanging onto every melody, and tone that his vocals produced on the song that had finished. Now, another song softly begins to play, and the crowd cheers. He smiles and closes his eyes for a moment and lets the soft, hopeful notes of the piano take him. The lyrics of the song quickly runs into his head and he lets the meaning and the longing in the musical poem make his heart heavy. He then slowly opens his eyes takes a deep breath and sings.

 _A year before the live concert…_

If someone had asked Natsu to interpret this song a years ago, he would have learned his head back and laughed. Never in a million years would Natsu ever sing a song such as this. The song that Natsu Dragneel never thought would make a hit.

Natsu had several reasons why he at first, did not want to sing this song. First being the obvious that Natsu Dragneel is known throughout the world as a rock star. Secondly, this piece, this particular piece the producers had given him is a ballad, not a rock ballad but a real, genuine, in your face pop ballad. Pop! Not really his cup of tea, but the producers wanted him to interpret it. Lastly, the lyrics, which were so tender, genuine, loving and oh so mushy (and really not his cup of tea) the he was almost afraid to sing it. He knew that a song such as this needed to be sung by someone else, someone who had some expertise in the genre and not sung by some raving, immature, doofus rock star like Natsu. But the producers insisted, and had also told him that other artist in the company had refused to sing the song.

In other words, he got stuck with it.

Despite his many reasons of not wanting to interpret it, Natsu had a few reasons he wanted the chance to tackle the song. One, just to try something new. Natsu had taken on other songs like pop, and some rap just to have those genre under his belt. Why? Because…why not? His second reason is probably the most important of all. It is what got him to say 'yes' to the producers: the lyrics.

The song, which he had later learned to had been written by none other than the great composer, Gildarts Clive is a huge mystery to him. The man had written over a hundred songs and scores and he even won a few awards. In other words, getting a chance to interpret a song by him is an honor, possibly the highest honor any artist can receive. But the lyrics…the lyrics…how can someone write such powerful loving lyrics?

The song, which Natsu had to read over a thousand times to get it, is from someone who promises to love his lover even though she is gone. Which, as dense as the young Natsu can be, knew that that is one hell of a promise, especially if the girl had broken up with you.

Yet, with the lyrics being so sincere and genuine, made Natsu doubt whether he can actually pull singing a song like this. Because not only does an artist follow the song on every note, an artist also has to understand and 'feel' the song to bring it to life. Natsu, a man of a young tender age of twenty-two had never fallen in love before. Sure, he has had a few crushes…and few flings from here and there, but he knew deep inside that he has never fallen in love. And looking at these lyrics is proof of that. The lyrics speak of longing, hope and anguish the things he only feels when he is hungry…or craving a snack. He had never felt something like this towards a person.

Which, got him thinking…how does that feel like? And who…was the person Gildarts Clive was thinking of when he wrote this song?

 _"_ _Yelling your name in silence on my lips_

 _All that's left is the echo of my disillusion_

 _I'm still here on my dream of still loving you…"_

Natsu groans for the fifth time and then he lays his head on the table. The door of his room opens and in walks his fellow bandmate, Gray Fullbuster.

Gray, who upon seeing his friend slumping over the table shakes his head in dismay and he sighs, "Still hung over the lyrics, huh?" he asks.

Natsu slowly nods, "Yeah…" he said. He runs his hands through his spikey, salmon colored hair, "And I don't get it…"

Gray raises an eyebrow, "Don't get it?" he repeats incredulously, "I thought you said you understood the song now…"

"I know what it's saying," Natsu said, "I just don't know how to…or what…URGH!" he places his hands over his face and slides it down, "Why did I agree to do this song?" he groans.

Gray scoffs, "Yeah, I dunno why you did either," he walks over to Natsu's table and takes the music sheets from his friend's grasp. "Let's see here…" he mumbles. Gray's eyes scan the score and he frowns, "Mavis…" he mutters under his breath, "This song's deep…"

"Too deep for a puny brain like yours to understand." He adds smirking handing back the score.

"Shut the hell up, Gray! I'm trying!" Natsu spat.

Gray shakes his head, "No dude, you don't understand…those lyrics are like real deep. How deep? Real deep." He said.

The dark haired male looks at the lyrics once again, "Man, if I had sung this song, I probably would've slept with Juvia on our first date." Gray said.

Natsu groans.

Juvia is Gray's long-time girlfriend of five years. Juvia is known to be a helpless romantic, and not to mention deeply in love with Gray. So she would've slept with Gray on the first date if he had asked (but Gray's too slow to know that). But if Gray had written and sung this song on their first date forget the sex-Juvia would have married him right then and there.

"This song can get me girls?" Natsu asks raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

" 'course!" Gray said, "It's all romantic and shit, girls like that."

Natsu stares back at the song for a moment, then he frowns, "I think I need help."

"Help with what?"

"On how to intrepret this song." Is the reply.

"Dude, just fucking practice singing the song like we do with other songs," Gray said, "Maybe it'll come to you naturally."

Natsu shook his head, "No Gray, it won't. I think this needs to be approached some other way."

And he was right. Most of the songs that Natsu and the band do are mostly sung with anger, sadness and a need to be a badass. Natsu can easily pull those feelings off because he recognizes those emotions very well and the come to him naturally. All those feelings are easy to act especially on stage with a live audience. But something like passion, and yearning, it's not some feelings that he can act. Everyone will see and know…and the band's reputation will be ruined.

Gray sighs, "Look, I think you may be going hard on yourself…why don't you take a break or somethin'?"

At this remark, Natsu eyes lit up in excitement, "A break! Hell yes! That's sounds good about now!"

So the young pink-haired youth hops off his seat and bolts out of the room.

 _"_ _It will be, it will be like you want it_

 _But it will be_

 _Even if I have to wait for you_

 _For seven more lives_

 _I will stay hanging from this feeling…"_

 _Present…_

He had only sung the first verse and the crowd swooned. He smiles. He did it! He knew he could. Well, more like she did. She. Natsu's eyes scans the crowd looking for a particular person amongst the sea of people. His eyes lit up just a tiny bit as soon as his eyes landed on her.

Their eyes met. She shyly returns his smile. His gaze softens and he continues to sing the next verse…

 _A year before the live concert…_

Natsu places his hands on the counter as he leans forward to read the menu. His eyebrows furrowed and his tongue sticking out in deep thought.

"Hmm…" he leans even closer, "Hmm…"

The cashier before him blinks impassively and lets out a huge sigh, "Kid…are ya goin' to order somethin' anytime soon? I got a long line here." She said.

To be honest, there isn't a line, except for the one girl waiting patiently behind him. It was two hours past lunch time and many of the employees in Fairy Tail Entertainment prefer to dine at a five star restaurant than the company's cafeteria.

"I dunno what I want today…" Natsu admits.

She rolls her eyes, "Why don't I just give ya the special, huh?"

Natsu's face perks up immediately, "Really?" he asks, "You can do that for me?"

"Kid, I do this every day for you." She answers bluntly.

It's true. Natsu is notorious for being extremely indecisive (and having a bottomless stomach) especially when it comes to food. He had once created a long full of angry customers because of him. So, the company's cafeteria had decided to create the special which is essentially Natsu's special. The special contains one of every item on the menu just to satisfy the boy's cravings.

"Thanks!" Natsu said happily, "I dunno what I do without you!"

The cashier's face doesn't budge but instead she rungs up Natsu's order on the register and then hands over his receipt. "It will be out in ten minutes." She said.

"Thanks!" Natsu said again. As he turns around his eyes lit up as he recognize the girl behind him.

"Ah hey!" he snaps his fingers, "Luigi, right?"

The girl that stood before him is slender, average height, blonde haired girl with fair skin. She wore huge, thick-rimmed glasses that nearly conceals her face, a thick, black blazer that is a size bigger that she, and underneath, she wore a white, lacey knee length dress. For shoes she wore black and white sneakers.

The girl before him, pushes her glasses up with her index finger, "N-no," she said blushing, "It's L-Lucy."

Lucy is the new intern for one of the managers at Fairy Tail Entertaiment. Most people in the company likes her, but Natsu thinks the girl a bit strange. Yet, from the very small and occasional conversations he had with her in the past, Lucy seemed like a pretty cool person.

"Wanna eat with me, Luigi?" Natsu asks pointing at a nearby table.

" I-It's L-Lucy," the girl shyly corrects him again.

"Gesundheit," Natsu said. Lucy stares at him, then she glances at her phone, "Uh…sure..." she said ignoring Natsu's remark. "I th-think I have enough t-time…."

"Thanks," he said, "I hate eating alone," Then he steps aside and lets the girl order her food, which was a tuna sandwich with a bottle of water. Natsu couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow quizzically at the girl. How does this girl survive on a sandwich and water? Is she on some kind of insane diet?

She is so weird.

About a minute after Lucy received her lunch, Natsu's order came through. Then he escorts the girl to the table and they both sat down.

Natsu immediately gobbles down every food on his plate, while Lucy quietly nibbled on her sandwich not minding the occasional specks of crumbs and chunks of food that few around her.

"So Wu-ee-gee," Natsu said through a mouthful of food, he swallows, "How ya likin' it here at FME?"

Lucy who was about to take a bite out of her sandwich, stops midway and blinks in surprise, "I-i-it's g-g-great," she said slowly, "I l-l-like it here,"

Natsu smiles at her, "You stutter a lot," he said.

Lucy looks down at her hands and blushes, "I-I…" she began. But Natsu cut her off, "It's okay, I think it's kinda cute," he admitted.

Then she places her food down, "I'm sorry, I d-don't mean t-t-to be r-rude M-Mr. Dragneel b-but…why am I e-eating with you again?"

"I told you, I hate eating alone…" then he looks up and smiles at her, "Besides, I hate to leave a girl alone eating all by herself."

At that comment, Lucy blushes, "Th-thank you," she said quietly. And then she adds in a softer tone almost a whisper, "I'm s-sorry,"

Fortunately, Natsu heard it and he laughs, "Nah, you're good." He tells her, "I mean, I get it anyway. You hardly know me and plus…" he leans forward and said from the corner of his mouth, "who wouldn't want a chance to have lunch with a famous rock star, huh?"

Lucy smiles, "G-Good point," she said. Then she blinks at him, "Mr. D-D-Dragneel…" she begins.

Natsu makes a sour face at her, "Please, you don't have to call me 'Mister' you can call me Natsu or Tsu-Tsu if you're bold enough…" and he laughs. Tsu-Tsu is what Natsu fan girls calls him while his fan girls refer to themselves as the Tsu-Tsu Girls.

Lucy gives him a weak smile, "N-Natsu…" she stutters, "C-can I ask you a p-p-personal question?"

Natsu nods as he takes a long sip of his carbonated drink, "Sure," he said, after he places the drink on the table.

"I-I heard that you're having a bit o-of t-trouble w-with the song the producers gave you…" she hesitates, "I-If you w-want…" Lucy squeezes her eyes shut, "I-I c-can help you."

Natsu stares at her for a moment, then he blinks. Then he narrows his eyes and he leans forward on the table, looking into the girl's eyes, "Lucy." He said after a few moments.

Lucy felt her cheeks redden at their eyes met. It took her a whole second to realize that Natsu had just said her name right.

"Y-Yes?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

* * *

 **I apologize for the cheesiness of this first fic. I'm not really used to all of this cheesiness. I hope I didn't make anyone barf or gag throughout this story like I did. I am so sorry. Hopefully, part two of this fic will come out tomorrow on time. I'm challenging myself to make write all prompts on time during Nalu week. Wish me the best of luck! Ja ne~! :)**


	2. Longing(Part II)

**Well look who's here! Look who finally decided to show up? YES that's right! IRRESPONSIBLE OL' ME THAT'S WHO! the one who said she would post a chapter err' day on Nalu week! Yes, that girl who broke her promise. Before anyone could throw dishes, or rotten fruit at me please let me explain I got a legit reason and hopefully something to make up for it. Yes? Okay, so like, I really WAS gonna update yesterday but it so happens that this chapter or prompt of 'Longing' was waaaaaaay too long. The ending that I have written is only half of what I originally thought of. But because I was running out of time I had to leave it as it is. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Secondly, my neighborhood was experiencing power outages! so I had to wait until the interwebs provider could come the next day to fix the problem.**

 **and now for some good news. So, in order to make up for the time loss. I decided that instead of posting just one chapter. I'm going to be posting two instead. How does that sound? Are we happy? Good. Now let's get to it. Here's the second and last part of 'Longing'.**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Fairy tail is own by Hiro Mashima. Please support its official release.**

* * *

 **Day One: Longing (Part II)**

" _For loving you like this_

 _Is this my fortune, is this my punishment?_

 _Is it that so much love is prohibited?_

 _And here I am still dying to be with you…_ "

 _Present…_

Then the song starts the building up and Natsu reluctantly tore his eyes away from the girl and onto the crowd. He found himself ironically longing to return gazing back at the blonde girl in the crowd. His blonde girl…his princess. The girl who taught him how to interpret the song. The girl who he had fallen in love with.

The girl who he secretly dedicated this song to.

But he had to look away. He had to. Because he knew the song is universal. It was meant to be a declaration of love to all the lovers out there…and even…to the ones who are not.

 _A year before the live concert…_

The song had to be rearranged so that they could add an electric guitar solo in the song. They figured it would help Natsu to become more comfortable and sing the song better. Natsu may be a bit biased, but he thought the song sounded better with the guitar solo added.

However, despite these changes, Natsu still had trouble with the song. And to make matters worse, he was running out of time, the company wanted the song sung and recorded by the next month and Natsu still had a hard time connecting with the piece. His band members had tried to help him. They each sang and the song. Their interpretations were excellent but Natsu still couldn't get it right.

And thus, he decided to turn to the weird intern Lucy for help a few days later.

Lucy, as it turned out, was in the same boat as he. She had never fallen in love before. And unlike Natsu, who had several flings and relationships before, Lucy had never gone out with anybody. She was experienced as a newborn child. Much to Natsu's dismay.

"I-it says that sh-sh-she's distant like t-the horizon…" Lucy said after she read the first verse, "M-Meaning she's unattainable…unable to t-touch her…" Her lips quivered, and she blinks the tears out of her eyes, "That's s-so sad." She said. She looks at Natsu, "Th-think of the t-time you wanted s-s-something but you c-couldn't get it…like a ch-chocolate bar or s-something."

Natsu, who had been laying on the couch trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip snorts, "but I've never longed for a chocolate bar Luce," he said, "Because I always have a dollar with me."

Lucy blinks at him, "You're-you're u-unbelievable," she said.

Natsu shrugs, "What? I'm always prepared."

They had tried other strategies. Lucy had first suggested to read the song backwards and hoped inspiration will come but it didn't work. Reading it backwards only gave the song an entire meaning. And after a couple of hours, Lucy came up with the idea to convey the song as if it was a song longing for food. A topic Natsu is no stranger of and food is universal, right?

Right.

Lucy groans and leans back into the chair, "I don't know what to do…" she mumbles.

Natsu sits up suddenly on the couch and stares at Lucy. Lucy, who took a moment to notice, blushes and looks away shyly, "Wh-Why are y-y-you staring at m-me, N-Natsu?"

"There," Natsu said pointing a finger at the shy blonde, "You didn't stutter…" he blinks in amazement, "I had always thought you had a speech impediment, but you can speak just fine." He said.

Since the day they met Natsu had notice Lucy's stuttering. This is one of her quirks that got Natsu thinking as weird. At first, he thought she was just shy…then from shy to the (kind of) cute girl with a speech impediment.

Natsu gets up from the couch takes a seat in front of Lucy and stares at her directly in the eye, "Am I the only one who makes you stutter?" he asks.

Lucy stares at him, "I-I d-don't know wh-what you m-mean…M-M-Mr. D-Dragneel…"

Natsu shook his head, "Hey, I thought I said not to call me that…" he leans over the table, "But we're getting off topic…do I make you nervous, Luce?"

At this, Lucy's face turned so red and her glasses fogged up, yet she furiously shook her head. Natsu's lips quivered a bit like he was trying hard not to laugh. Instead he cups her chin using his thumb and forefinger forcing the girl to look at him directly in the eye. He smirks.

"I think you're lying, Luce." He said. Lucy tries to look away. Natsu frowns. Is he really that scary?

"I've asked around Lucy," Natsu continued his eyes landing on the girl's lips, then to her eyes, "Everyone says you speak fine."

"Y'know…" Natsu whispers as he leans closer with that his breath touches her lips, "I can give you a real reason to be scared…"

Lucy furrows her eyebrows, "S-Stop teasing m-me, N-Natsu." She said her voice a bit edgy.

Natsu reluctantly lets her go, "Okay, Luce…" he said dejectedly.

Awhile after the two started working together, Lucy noticed Natsu had a bit of a playful side. So she knew his words doesn't mean anything. He would tease her, play pranks on her, and he would touch her. Like tickle her in public at the most random times, like when she's ordering food, doing research…etc.

But this time, Natsu was not teasing Lucy at all. He truly wanted to know why Lucy only stammers only around him. And the last bit about how he can make her really nervous it was only talk. He didn't mean any of it. But did he push it too far?

"Sorry," he mutters and he returns back to the couch.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she watched her pink-haired friend slowly took a seat on the couch.

" _I'm walking on this tightrope_

 _For going after your steps converted into shadows_

 _Of that love you've once denied me…"_

 _Present…_

He closes his eyes once again and concentrates on the music, but in his head he pictured singing the song in front of her. Then, he pictured her gone. No longer there. Not amongst the crowd, not waiting for him backstage as she promised him. He pictured a life without her. He felt a knot form in his throat.

God, he can't have that now…

He opens his eyes again, and there she is smiling shyly at him. Encouraging him silently.

He felt better again.

 _A year before the live concert…_

"I th-think…" Lucy said after a few moments, "Y-You should p-p-probably talk to G-Gildarts…"

Lucy slowly lift up the sheets of paper she was holding up to her face, "C-Could you p-p-please s-stop staring at m-m-me, N-Natsu?" she asks shyly.

Natsu, who is sitting across from her from the table staring at her blankly, snaps out of his trance.

They were in Natsu's recording room once again and this the second week the two worked together to crack the song. But nothing seems to work…and the record company are losing patience.

"What?" he blurts out, "What did you say?"

Despite the pressure and the stress he is gaining from the record company, Natsu notice that he relaxes whenever Lucy's around. Maybe because Lucy is the only one who is not forcing Natsu about the song? Somehow, Lucy finds a way to keep Natsu distracted and smiling.

"N-Natsu," Lucy tries, "I s-said th-that y-you should s-se Gildarts…"

Natsu raises an eyebrow, "Hey," he said after a few seconds, "I was just thinking that you'd look cuter without your glasses."

"Th-That's wh-what you w-were th-thinking about?!" Lucy cries.

Yes, he was. Actually, it's been something he had been thinking all week. A Lucy without her glasses so that he can see her face. He does not understand why she hides her face behind those horrible rims. Why could she have not get herself some glasses that suited her face? Or some contacts?

"Yeah," Natsu said after studying Lucy's face for a moment, then he reaches over to take off her thick glasses, "Ah! See? Now I can see your whole face now!" he said smiling.

"N-Natsu…d-did you l-listen to a w-word I s-said?" Lucy said reaching over to retrieve her glasses. "G-Give me b-back m-m-my glasses!"

Natsu nods, "Yeah," he said, moving his arm away from the girl's reach, "You said I should see Gildarts…" he frowns, "Why?"

"B-Because I c-can't see w-without th-them!" Lucy cries as she tries to reach for her glasses again.

Natsu shakes his head, "No, I meant about Gildarts…" he said moving his arm the held her girl's glasses away from her again.

"B-Because…" Lucy begins slowly, "Y-You said so yourself th-that y-you were curious a-as to w-why he m-made this song. M-Maybe…if you a-ask him…i-it might help?"

Natsu stares at her silently for a moment, causing Lucy to look shyly away from him again. Then he blinks, "You're a really cute girl, Luce."

Lucy's face turned into the shade of a tomato, "P-Please…st-stop teasing me…N-Natsu!"

"I'm not teasing you!" Natsu insists, "You really are pretty-no, not pretty-you're beautiful, Lucy."

Lucy stares at him then she shakes her head.

Natsu frowns.

" _Counting the seconds that passed to see you_

 _Making you responsible of my own luck_

 _Dreaming while awake to make you mine…"_

That night Natsu had trouble sleeping. He kept tossing back and forth, hoping for sleep to get to him eventually. But sleep did not want to come. He sighs and stares up at the ceiling. In his mind's eye he saw long, flowing, golden hair and a shy smile.

"Dammit," he grumbles, "Why am I thinking about Luce?"

But he kept staring at the imaginary Lucy that appeared on his ceiling. His brows furrowed and twitching, and the corners of his lips turning downward. The Lucy in his mind no longer wore glasses, or that horrible, thick blazer. Instead, the girl now wears a dress that hugged every curve of her body. She looked beautiful, elegant…and stunning.

And really un-Lucy like.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispers under his breath, "You wierdo."

Nonetheless, Natsu found himself closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. The imaginary Lucy sits next to him in his mind.

" _You're so pretty, Luce."_ he said to her.

Natsu smiles and he started to softly sing to himself.

When Natsu opened his eyes he gasped and sat upright in his head, "I did it!" Natsu cries, "I got it! Mavis, I got it!"

 _Present…_

As soon as the last note rang out onto the stadium, Natsu closes his eyes one last time and he smiles. As soon as he put the microphone down the crowd exploded.

They loved it.

Natsu, who is usually not modest or shy, found himself blushing and smiling bashfully. He bows a fw times to the crowd, muttering a few 'thank you's.

" _A step from your mouth, unable to kiss it_

 _So close to your skin, unable to touch it_

 _Burning of desire with every look_ …"

 _A year before the live concert…_

"Lucy!" Natsu cried as soon as he found her.

Lucy, who was sitting at a table looking at some papers, looks up to find the source of the ruckus.

"Wh-what?"

Natsu hugs her. Lucy jumps in surprise, but nonetheless returns the embrace.

"I did it!" Natsu said. "I did it! Thank you!"

 _Present day…_

Natsu could still hear the crowd cheering from backstage. He didn't care right now. All he wanted more than anything is to see this one person. The person he had been longing to see all day.

The person in question stood at the end of the hallway, looking shyly at her feet.

Natsu smiles, "Lucy…" he breathes.

* * *

 **In all honesty, I hate the way it turned out. Don't you? I mean...to me...I feel like there was no fluff. No Nalu fluff at all. Someone please knock some sense into me. I hate this prompt... (_)**


	3. Reunion

**As promised, another prompt to make up for today's promt for Nalu week. Urgh, I hate this story. I wish I could have com up with something better, more original...not this. Urgh. I hate myself. also, I did not follow this fic word for word from the manga or the aime due to copy right reasons. I only got some snippets of what I needed. I really hate myself.**

 **P.S. this is set in the Fairy Tail Universe one year after the disbandment of Fairy Tail.**

 **DIZCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Please support its official release.**

* * *

 **Day 2: Reunion**

" _I have your love and your luck_

 _And a little steep road_

 _I have the sea on my side_

 _You are my North and my South_

 _Today I'm going to see you again_

 _I'm going to wrap myself in your clothes_

 _Whisper in your silence when you see me arrive_ "

Gloria Estefan "Hoy" (Today Wrapped )

As soon as the smoke cleared, Lucy's heart nearly stopped. _It's…him!_ She thought. Her heart then quickens.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!" Jason yells. He too already knew who the new comer was in the arena.

"Long time no see, Lucy!" said a familiar high pitched voice. Lucy turns around, "Happy!" she cries.

Never in her life had Lucy felt so happy to see the two. But first's things first-why are they here? As if reading her mind, the blue exceed explains. Then, their eyes widen as they felt scorching heat erupt in the arena.

"Looks like Natsu's going a bit overbored…" Happy said sweat dropping. Lucy couldn't help but to smile, _Typical ol' Natsu…_ she thinks.

The contenders, however, did not seem to mind Natsu going ballistic. They all let out a battle cry and charged straight towards the pink-haired mage. Natsu welcomed them all with open arms and a large helping of fire.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" the mage yells.

Natsu ended the fight in an instant. As soon as the other mages ran out of the arena, Natsu felt someone looking at him. He turns around.

As soon as their eyes met, Lucy felt her heart race. Is this…really Natsu? Her dorky, weird Natsu? The mage who always teases her, lacks self-control and possess a short temper? Lucy noticed his long, salmon pink hair that had grown up to his shoulders. His dirty, frayed black cloak and his long, equally dirty, patchy marron pants.

"Hey!" his voice snaps her out of her thoughts, "Long time no see, Lucy!"

Lucy could not help but to smile.

After the tournament, Lucy took Natsu and Happy to her home. They did a lot of catching up to do. Natsu and Happy told her every little adventure they had during their training. At one point, Natsu even hinted that he had a few new tricks up in his sleeves and when Lucy would ask about it he would change the subject. But Lucy would notice a tinge of redness upon his cheeks and a little smile on his face.

He was hiding something. But Lucy did not mind, she also learned a few new tricks as well. And, like Natsu she did not want to spill either. They will both tell each other when the time is right.

Whenever that was.

Because Lucy had guest over she decided that it would be best to go out and eat. Which, if memory served her correctly is probably the best and worst choice she could ever make when you take a food-loving dragon slayer out to eat. It was good because instead of having her best friend pig out in her friegde and devour a month worth of food, she could take him out to a local buffet where her partner can eat to his heart's content. But it was bad because of the huge bill she had to pay in the end. Ah well, at least someone's fed and happy, right?

They returned home about two hours later, Lucy was stuffed and exhausted. While her best friend and his exceed were jovial and restless.

Once they reached Lucy's home they continued their conversation for about several hours before the now tired Lucy announced that she was ready for bed.

" 'Course!" Natsu happily agreed, "Let's get some shut eye, Happy!"

"Aye!" cries Happy.

The two begin to climb into her bed, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Lucy screams raising a hand to stop them, "what the heck are you two doing?!"

"Getting ready for bed, what else?" Natsu replies casually.

Lucy smacks him, "THE HELL YOU ARE!" she screeches.

Natsu begins to pout, "But Luuuuuucyyyyyyyy…." He whines, "It's been forever since I last slept in a bed…"

"But you still can't sleep in _my bed_ you idiot!" Lucy said.

Natsu and Happy looked around Lucy's house cluelessly and then Natsu whines again, "Then where are we supposed to sleep Lucy?"

"ON THE FLOOR, OF COURSE!"

"You're not very nice, Lushy," Happy said gloomily.

"Being nice has nothing to do with this!" Lucy snapped, "Plus I'm a lady and it's _my_ house!"

"Fiiiiiine," the two reluctantly agreed.

Eventually, after the pink haired dragon slayer and his blue furred exceed made their bed on the floor, Happy said, " 'Night, Lushy!"

Lucy, who was already in bed, smiles, " 'Night Happy!" she said, "Natsu…"

" 'Night Lucy!" the fire mage said.

Then, Lucy stretches her arms to reach over to her nightstand and turns off the lights.

Moments later, Lucy was sure she had fallen asleep, but she suddenly found herself staring into the darkness. She glances at the floor, where her friends had setp up their sleeping bag. Under the moonlight, she can see the Happy's silhouette under the blankets but next to him a certain dragon slayer is missing.

 _Where's Natsu?_ She thinks, but then she hears a groan from behind her. Then she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy hisses.

Behind her, Natsu groans, "What?" he whispers back.

"What are you doing?!" she whispers, "Get off of my bed!"

"No," he said softly, he snuggles closer and rest his chin on her neck, "Don't wanna."

"Natsu…" Lucy said slowly moving away from Natsu's reach. But Natsu scoots closer, "I miss you, Lucy." He said quietly.

Lucy's eyes widened, "I-I know…" she stammers.

"No," Natsu said to her ear, "I really missed you, Lucy."

"I…" Lucy begins softly, but Natsu tightens his embrace on Lucy bringer her closer, "God, you smell good Lucy…"

"Natsu…" Lucy whispers again and she truns to face her friend. Chocolate orbs met onyx.

The next thing she knew Lucy felt Natsu's lips upon hers. Lucy gaps, and places her fingertips ver her mouth. "Wh-what was that for?"

Natsu smiles and shrugs, "Dunno," he admitted, "But I liked it." He looks at her in her eyes again, and he kisses her again. His lips felt so warm and rough, but she felt the tenderness in his kiss.

Lucy's heart felt like it was going to explode, but she pulled away, "Natsu…" she said, "Do…do you have any idea what you just done?"

"No," the boy confesses, "All I know is that it's something I've sometimes wanted to do to you…" he bit his lips nervously, "Is…is this bad?"

Lucy's worries instantly vanished and was replaced with understanding. She shook her head, "No," she admitted, "It's not bad…it's just…" How could she explain? How could she tell her best friend that good friends never kiss each other unless they really…really liked each other? And how does one explain even after her said best friend sort of confessed to her?

Besides, as dense Natsu could be she knew that this kiss probably does not mean anything anyway. No matter how much her heart flutters or how much her mind is going at a mental frenzy. More than likely this kiss is nothing but a spur of the moment.

She noticed Natsu staring at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Answers Lucy did not know she had. She takes a deep breath, "Natsu…you got to understand that people only do that when they mean it. When they really, _really_ mean it."

"But I did mean it," Natsu said staring at her blankly.

Lucy smiles, "I know you did," she said, "But what I mean is…this is something people do when they really like each other. More than friends."

Natsu furrows his eyebrows in deep thought, obviously processing everything the blonde had just told him. Then he looks at her in the eyes one again and asks, "Have you ever thought about doing that to me?"

Lucy stares at him back astonished. Of course she has. A million times actually. She had always wondered when and how her first kiss with Natsu would be like. And how it would feel like.

"Yes," she admitted softly.

Her response got her a wide, toothy grin from Natsu, "Then…" he said cupping her chin with his hand, "Does that mean…we like each other? More than friends?"

Lucy blushes, "M-Maybe…" she stutters.

"Then…" natsu said his eyes now sparkling with excitement, "does that mean…we can do _that_ as many times as we want, right?"

Lucy nodded, "In…in a matter a speaking…yes."

"Good," Natsu said then he rest his forehead against hers, "because I liked it. I like doing that with you."

"M-Me too," Lucy admitted.

"Thanks, Luce." Natsu whispers softly. He holds her into his embrace again. Then, he looks down a kisses her once last time before going back to sleep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Theres' not enough fluff! I know! I know! I tried! I really tried! But I feel like this is something both Natsu and Lucy lack experience of and Natsu being very naïve and...dare I say- innocent. would have no idea about the true meaning of kissing and of what that means. If they ever did kiss. I would imagine it being something like this...and maybe something outrages and unexpected as the style of our ever beloved Mashima. What do you guys think? Ja ne~!**


End file.
